


(PODFIC) In The Bleak Midwinter (A Canticle for Advent) by Caitlin Fairchild

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, English Accent, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: In the autumn of 2014, Mary Watson shot Sherlock Holmes. This is what happened after.*****************************************What can I give Him, poor as I am?If I were a shepherd, I would bring a lamb;If I were a Wise Man, I would do my part;Yet what I can I give Him: give Him my heart.~Christina Rossetti





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Bleak Midwinter (A Canticle for Advent)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362674) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> I love this story. Now, if only the author would write a follow up (I'm thinking "The Lying Detective" would be excellent material from which to glean). What do you think? :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s3i14ya3785ct3o/In_the_Bleak_Midwinter.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Disquiet" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
